


Merely Players

by Inorganic_soot



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at humour, Awkwardness, Friendship, Gen, Love Confession, M/M, Sokka's stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inorganic_soot/pseuds/Inorganic_soot
Summary: Zuko and Aang bond over their mutual hatred of the Ember Island Players. It leads to some unexpected results.Alternatively, The Boy in the Iceberg is taking the elemental nations by storm, with some revisions of course! The biggest one being the new forbidden romance between Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 436





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, enjoy this unedited fic that was borne from the imaginations of my nine-year-old self. It's finally written out after a decade. God bless netflix for letting me re-binge ATLA.
> 
> edit: There is a kind of squicky age-gap in this fic, because they are their canonical ages. You can mentally age them up, if you'd like. This is a work of fiction and doesn't depict accurate models of relationships for minors. Hope everyone has a safe time!

It would be wrong to say that Aang was not a fan of theatre. The Air Nomads had always encouraged every form of creative endeavour—whether it was fine art and sculpture or the noble but now-lost Western temple art of whistle-yowling (which sounded awful but Aang still missed it)—for what was bending except a unique dance between a person and the elements? Yet, as much Aang loves a good comedy or a heartfelt drama, he really hates the Ember Island Players.

The play had been aggravating—borderline slanderous even—and managed to destroy every character except perhaps Momo and even that was debatable. Aang had tried shunting his memory of it into some random corner of his mind. This method, however, was proving to be rather unsuccessful for one reason; the play was terrifically popular. After some necessary revisions—one’s that had to be made in post-Fire-lord-Ozai and spiritually-balanced world—it had been picking up steam across the nations. In every mid-sized town there was a rendition of _The Boy in the Iceberg_. It was inescapable. The painted face of the (female!) Avatar Aang haunted him wherever he went.

He was a boy! He had the parts to prove it! Why did they insist on casting a woman? And his relationship with Katara wasn’t like that! They both liked each other! They’d even kissed on the lips twice!

That wasn’t even the main problem really, if he was being honest with himself. The trouble with living in a world that was large and hard to traverse even in times of peace was that information took some time disseminating and often got a bit muddled on the way. _The_ _Boy in the Iceberg_ was suffering the same fate as a game of Earth Kingdom Whispers played on a school ground, each repetition was making it more and more garbled, pushing the story farther and farther away from the truth. At least that’s how Aang consoled himself. It still didn’t explain why they’d suddenly shoe-horned in a completely preposterous relationship between him and Zuko.

* * *

It began, as most things do, in a quiet village just on the border of the Fire and Earth Kingdom. They were picking up some supplies, which was code for Sokka got hungry and would not stop complaining until he was fed.

“Hey!” Sokka said, ripping away a poster from a pole they passed by, “Hey! Look at this! You gotta see this, Katara,” Sokka giggled madly and waving the crumpled poster in his hands.

Katara made a huffing noise, “What is it, Sokka? We have to get to Xulin village by sundown and we’re only making this ‘refueling’ stop for you.”

Sokka pouted and he pouted _hard_.

Katara relented. “Okay, okay. What is it?”

Sokka unfurled the poster like it was grand painting. “Oh, spirits. Didn’t we all agree to never bring _The Boy in the Iceberg_ again?”

“As usual, sister, you look but do not see.” Sokka shoved the poster right at her nose. “Read it, Katara, and have your mind’s horizons opened.”

Katara grabbed the poster from his hands and began reading, “ _The Boy in the Iceberg_ is a once-in-a-lifetime pyrotechnic experience following the story of the heroes who liberated the world from the clutches of the evil Fire Lord Ozai.” Frowning, she looked up at Sokka. “Okay, so what?”

He shook his head and motioned her to continue.

“It features action, drama, and the forbidden star-crossed romance of the tortured Crown-Prince Zuko and,” she faltered, “and Avatar Aang,” her voice rising on the last word.

“Hey, guys,” Aang said, floating down from somewhere, “Are you ready to get moving?” Katara jumped slightly at the sound of him, and Sokka took the poster from her hands and stuffed it into his mouth. “Wait, what did I miss?”

* * *

They got to Xulin village before the sun set, but apparently the spirit that was bothering them was pretty unique by creepy spirit standards and only showed up at midday in the town-square. This was especially nice because it gave them some time to settle in and prepare.

“Aang, you go ahead and talk to the village leader. Me and Sokka will find a place to bunker down for the night.” Katara said.

“Okay; we’ll meet back here in an hour.” Aang shouted back, already gliding off in the direction of the town center.

“Yup, sounds great!” She said and waved him off. The moment Aang was out of earshot she turned to Sokka and whispered, “We should tell him.”

“Nope. No-siree.” He shook his head so viciously that Katara was worried he might hit something. Or knock loose more brain cells than he could afford. “You saw how sad he got when they cast him as a woman. This would destroy the poor kid.”

“Are you sure? What if he sees another poster for himself—”

“What’s the likelihood of that, Katara?” Sokka scoffed.“You’re worrying way too much. It was probably a one-off change meant to sell more tickets. We’ll probably never see _The Boy in the Iceberg_ again. And anyway, all the evidence for that weird plot-twist is right here. He won’t see anything.” He patted his stomach. It made an odd gurgling noise.

“Wait, are you hungry again already?” Katara said, despairing.

“Yes… but I think maybe I shouldn’t have had ink and paper for lunch.” His stomach made another distressing noise.

* * *

When Aang came back there was nary a twinkle in his toes nor a spark in his eyes. He barely smiled when he saw Katara. There was definitely something wrong.

Sokka tried cheering him up first. “I saw a stall back there that had some cabbages! Maybe we can try all that green stuff you keep eating. Really live like a rabbaroo—just leaves and awful tasting grass—”

Katara kicked him on the shin while walking, an art she’d perfected at a very young age.

“What Sokka is trying to say is you’ve been working so hard these past few weeks and we thought you’d like a good meal. The Fire Nation doesn’t really have good vegetarian options, so this might be good change of pace for everyone!” She ignored Sokka’s pained look at the thought of a meatless meal.

“Nah, I’m not really hungry.” Aang said quietly. “You guys should go eat without me. I think I’m gonna sleep.”

“Are you sure, Aang? This could be your one shot to convert a meat-lover like me to the grass and leaf side.” Sokka said.

“Yeah.” Aang stretched his arms out and gave a big, fake yawn. “I’m tired.”

Katara looked at him softly. “You should eat. You’ve been flying all day and staying hungry will make it harder to deal with the spirit tomorrow.”

“I’ll have a big breakfast. Promise.” Aang said, dropping his hands to his sides. “Now where did you say the inn was?”

In a last ditch effort, Sokka attempted a straight-forward approach. “Hey, Aang. You good, buddy?”

“Hmm, of course!” He said smiling in a manner that was eerily similar to an old skull, “What makes you that?” Aang said, speaking so fast he stumbled over his words.“I’m just tired like I said.”

“Aang, we know you a little better than that. Something’s bothering you,” Katara said gently.

“It’s no big deal,” Aang said. “I have some fruit in my bag. I’ll eat some of that and hit the hay. We can talk about dealing with the spirit over breakfast tomorrow.”

“Oh-Okay. If that’s what you want.” Katara handed him the key to his room. “The inn’s about a five minute walk that way. It says Xul-Inn. Yes, before you ask, it’s a pun and Sokka picked it because of the name. You can’t miss it.”

“Thanks, Katara.”Aang said, giving her a small smile. He took the keys and sped off.

* * *

Sokka took an obnoxiously large bite from a drum-stick. “I guess the spirit problem must be worse than we thought.”

“No, I don’t think it’s a spirit problem.” Katara said, twirling a drop of water around the air. She frowned and it turned to ice, falling back into her glass.

“Neat! Ice-water,” Sokka said as he took her glass and chugged it.

Katara opened her mouth—to yell or sigh or scream, she hadn’t figured that out yet—before she felt a slight tugging at the corner of her dress. “Hello, miss.” A small voice said.

A little girl—no more than 6—smiled at her shyly. Katara felt the uneasiness melt out of her. “Hi, I’m Kiha.”

Katara bent down and smiled at her, “Hello, Kiha. Are you lost?”

Kiha shook her head. “I had a question. Are you guys the Avatar’s friends?” she asked.

“Yup,” Sokka piped up, only vaguely legible because his mouth was stuffed. He swallowed audibly. “I’m Sokka and this is Katara.”

“Wow,” Kiha’s eyes became as wide as saucers. “You’re so cool! I knew it had to be you cause I saw you do that water bending stuff! I thought the play might’ve been pretending but you can! And you’re even prettier in real life!” She said to Katara and only to Katara.

“Forget about the water bending stuff! Look at this cool boomerang.” Sokka said, trying to capture some of Kiha’s attention.

She glanced at him once and said in the kindest tone she could manage, “Oh, that’s nice.” It cut him to the core.

“I’m so happy I got to see you! Thank you for helping the whole world. My papa can finally come back home again, and I know it was because you went boom! And smash! And got all of the bad guys like that meaniepants Azula.” She smiled at them, innocent. “When I grow up I want to save people just like you.” Then she faltered, suddenly shy, “Can I ask another question?”

“Of course,” Katara said. She liked Kiha very much by this point.

Kiha’s wide eyes shone, “Is it true that Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko are in love?”

Sokka almost spat out his food. Only his love for meat kept it in his mouth.

“Well,” Katara said, floundering. But Kiha didn’t stop.

“Because before I thought everyone from the fire nation was bad cause they took my papa away and they looked at you all mean and scary. But if the Fire Lord loves the Avatar then they can’t be all bad!”

What was she supposed to say? The truthful answer would be no. But that felt like telling the kid the rabbit on the moon wasn’t real. Could a six-year-old understand moral complexity or narrative devices? Did anyone? “Well, sometimes not everything you see in—”

Sokka cut her off. “What Katara is trying to say is yes. They love each other very much. And not all Fire Nation people are bad.”

Kiha smiled at them both so widely that her eyes disappeared behind her round cheeks. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Kiha from behind. “I’m so sorry if my daughter bothered you two. She’s very excitable and has been accosting anyone who looks vaguely water-tribe after she saw the play.”

“Oh, no. It was no trouble,” Katara said. “She was very sweet.”

“Mama, these two are Katara and Sokka from the play.” Kiha said, flailing in her mother’s grip to get closer to them again.

 _The_ play again. Was _The Boy in the Iceberg_ really that popular? “I’m sure they are Kiha. Just like those other two water-tribe siblings you met a week ago were Sokka and Katara too.” She threw Katara and Sokka a half-exasperated and half-apologetic look. “Now let’s go fetch some food for your father’s arrival tomorrow.”

Kiha stopped moving, face serious as a stone. “Papa’s coming!” She turned back to Katara and Sokka and waved, “Bye-bye, but I have to get things for my papa.” Her mother waved too and they both set off to another corner of the market.

Katara turned to Sokka, “You can’t lie to children!”

“If lying means keeping balance between the nations, I’m gonna do it. Also, did you see her cute little eyes. I’d be a monster if I let you destroy that.” Katara huffed. “If some six-year-old has gotta believe that Aang and Zuko make oogies at each other that’s not the worst thing in the world.”

“What if she tells someone?”

“Big deal. Who’s gonna believe a kid that young anyway?”

As they say in the Fire Nation, famous last words, Sokka.

* * *

The spirit was dealt with rather quickly. It was pretty much a matter of please stop picking these flowers that bloom only at mid-day once a year that I made to commemorate the timeless beauty of my tragically deceased love. Aang relayed the spirits feelings to the village leader in words (because flower petals covered in blood appearing on the main square everyday somehow did not get the point across and just freaked people out). After a few effusive apologies from the village leaders part, the matter was resolved.

All in all, it was a nice easy win for team Avatar. Unfortunately, Aang still did not seem to be feeling well.

* * *

Sokka and Katara had drawn the long straws and had left to go pack things up, which meant Aang to deal with the intense adulation of the village leader.

“Thank you, Avatar Aang. The people of Xulin village are eternally grateful for your help.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble,” Aang said, rubbing the back of his head. He still hadn’t quite figured out how to deal with fawning admiration yet. It had only grown more intense since Ozai’s defeat.

“Might I say, I’m a little disappointed I didn’t see Fire Lord Zuko with you here today, although I suppose he must be busy with his royal duties.”

“Zuko?” Aang said, face paling. “Why would Zuko be here?”

“Uh—well, he’s your consort, is he not? Or maybe you’re his? I’m sorry, great Avatar, I’m not quite familiar with the terminology, and I hope I did not offend you.” The man bowed very low. Aang was filled with the sudden urge to push him up with a gust of wind.

“No! No, it’s nothing like that. I thought that was just from that stupid play—I didn’t think people would actually believe it!” Oh, god. What was he gonna do? What if Katara found out?

“Believe it. Why wouldn’t we? You’re friends seemed to confirm it yesterday. It caused quite a buzz in the village grape-vine, let me tell you.” The village leader replied, voice simpering but confused.

“No. Of course, it isn’t true!” He paused suddenly, “Wait, my friends said what!?”

“Uh, noble Avatar, they said that you and Fire Lord Zuko were deeply in love.” The man was clearly at a loss at how to calm Aang down.

Aang whirled around and set off into the sky with his glider.

“Avatar Aang?” The village leader called out to Aang’s quickly rising figure, “So do you not want the ceremonial marriage cake we baked to celebrate your and the Fire Lord’s love?”

* * *

“You know, this cake is pretty good, Aang.” Sokka said, mouth full. “You should really try it.” He held out a piece to Aang. The writing had smeared but the slice definitely had a smudged K and O on it for Zuko.

“I’m not hungry.” Aang said shortly, keeping his back turned towards Katara and Sokka and holding Aapa’s reins tightly.

“Hey, we’re sorry, Aang.” Sokka said. “I know that our intentions don’t matter when the impact of what we did hurt you. We should have told you about the stupid play and everything earlier. We should have told that little kid the truth.”

Aang sighed. “I’m not angry at you guys. I know you just wanted a little girl to feel better, and I get that. It’s just—” He exhaled out from his mouth “It’s nothing.”

“Aang, please. We know this is bothering you.” Katara pressed. “Aapa knows the way back from here. Let’s talk about this properly.”

“If it’ll make you happy.” Aang sighed but came and sat down beside them.

Sokka rubbed his shoulder, “Hey, I get it. If it were me, I’d be pretty confused and annoyed that everyone thought I was with Zuko.”

“It’s not that. It’s like how did everyone—how can they think that we could be together.” Aang asked, fingers tightening in the cloth of his pants.

“Is the problem that he’s a boy?” Katara asked softly.

“No, it’s nothing like that either. The air nomads didn’t care about that stuff.” Aang said quickly.

“Then what is it?” Sokka asked.

“I’m supposed to be with Katara! It’s not—this doesn’t make sense. I don’t like Zuko like that.”

“Aang, you know I love you.” She said kindly, warmly. She meant it.

“But not like that—” Aang said. Katara nodded. “I guess I always knew that.” He sighed, “I’m not sure if I’m explaining this right but—I love you too. Just, not like that. Not anymore.” He paused, inhaling. Letting the thin air fill his lungs. “I haven’t liked you like that for while. I clung to those feelings because they felt familiar. It feels like another big change is happening and I feel—I know it’s dumb—but I don’t want things to change. I know all of these changes are good. We brought balance. I’m worried I’m going to lose you guys. Toph’s already making her school. Then this whole Zuko thing came along and it made me even more scared.”

Katara reached out and hugged him. She felt Sokka’s arms come around them both. “We won’t abandon you. We’re your friends for life.” Sokka said, his voice muffled and thick with tears that Katara could feel just at the periphery of her ability.

“Just because things are changing, doesn’t mean will drift apart, Aang.” Katara whispered. “And if you’re feelings are changing, that’s alright. You should embrace it. We’ll always be here for you. We support you.”

She felt Aang tremble in her arms.

“Promise?” Aang said.

“Promise.”

“Now,” Sokka said, wiping at his eyes vigorously, “I think that a slice of cake is in order to recover ourselves. It’s medicine for the soul!”

“Yeah, I better eat some before you finish it all,” Katara quipped.

Aang burst out laughing.

“Hey, I’m supposed to be the funny one!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, my dudes.

For someone quite literally living in the Fire Nation’s Imperial Palace, Aang was remarkably good at avoiding Zuko. Even the strictest of Air Nation monks would have been impressed at the level of tenacity, commitment and creativity Aang used to escape any time he even caught sight of a vaguely gloomy, teenage-sized shadow approaching him. Aang had clung to high palace ceilings; disappeared into rooms of old and dusty statues and, on one distressing occasion, hidden behind a curtain while floating without causing a single flap of fabric to move: a feat of air-bending mastery that would have probably earnt him tattoos all over again.

* * *

“Aang, you can’t keep avoiding Zuko. He’s starting to get all pouty and weird. Like when he was trying to befriend us in the Western Air Temple, but somehow one hundred times more tragic,” Sokka said as they strolled around the Royal Caldera Plaza.

“Just a second Sokka. I wanna get something.” Aang stared very hard at a display of ornamental combs. He nodded at the shopkeeper, “My good Hotman, how much for the uh—” he pointed somewhere off to the corner “—that one.” The shopkeeper looked a bit confused but hurried to comply. It wasn’t his place to judge what the Avatar spent his money on.

“Aang, we know you’re just pretending not to listen to us. For spirit’s sake, what are you even going to do with a _comb?_ ” Katara admonished.

That was a good question for which Aang did not have an answer. “It’s for… Appa. He needs to be groomed, you know.”

The shopkeeper handed him perhaps the smallest comb in the display case. It was made of obsidian and inset with emeralds. It looked almost comically fragile.

“You want to get that. For Appa.” Katara raised her eyebrow. “It’ll break before you even get done with a square foot of him combed.”

“Appa deserves nice things too!” Aang exclaimed. From the corner of his eye he noticed an approaching figure about the same size as Zuko. (At 16, Zuko was exactly the average height for men in the Fire Nation, so this could reasonably be anyone.) “I’ll come back and get the comb later,” Aang said and exhaled through his nose so violently that he rocketed into the sky.

“That is one weird kid,” the shopkeeper said, shielding his eyes as he watched Aang rise up like a War balloon.

* * *

“Sokka, we can’t let this continue.” Katara said as they walked in the direction of where the assumed Aang crash landed.

“I’m with you there. Aang’s acting jumpier than he did when he was having those Ozai nightmares.” They seemed to be nearing the impact site judging by the flattened flora around them. He hoped Aang hadn’t accidentally knocked himself out again. “I think we should talk to Toph. She always knows how to deal with Aang when he’s being _flighty_.”

Katara refused to acknowledge his pun. Even the slightest hint of weakness on her part would lead to more attempts at wordplay than she could physically bear. She’d learnt that from bitter experience. “That’s a pretty good idea, Sokka.” They finally came upon the crater. “Let’s talk about this later. Aang was lying amid the rocks and broken twigs, dazed but still conscious. Katara sighed and took out her water-skin, ready to heal him.

They needed to do something. Aang couldn’t afford to lose any more brain cells.

* * *

“AHAAHAHAHAH!” Toph was clutching her stomach and rolling on the floor. Tears of laughter streamed down her cheeks. She had been laughing for about five minutes straight, and Katara was starting to worry that she’d die by accidental asphyxiation if it continued.

“Toph, please. We need your help.”

“It is pretty funny, Katara,” Sokka said. He was whacked upside the head with nary a glance his way. That was fair. He deserved it. “Okay. It’s not funny at all.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She wheezed, “It’s just twinkle-toes and emo-boy are the new power couple of the four nations. This is just—you can’t even make this shit up. I love the Ember Island Players. I’m taking all my metal-bending students to go see this play. This is _art_.” She wiped her eyes, grinning like a cheshire-owl. “Okay. I’m done laughing. Promise.”

“So, what do you think we should do?” Katara asked bluntly. She missed Toph; she really did, but Katara needed her to be a little more serious.

“Hmm. Did you guys try anything before you came running back to me?”

Sokka scrubbed the back of his head, “Well, we tried talking to Aang and Katara even used her disappointed-yet-concerned mom voice.” Katara made face at him.

Toph nodded sagely, “You brought out the big guns.”

“Yeah! But it failed!” Sokka sounded genuinely distressed. “Aang just shrugged of her maternal concern. It was terrifying. I’ve never seen anything like it before!”

“Have you tried anything—I dunno—more serious. Like an actual intervention? Maybe shoved a Zuko doll at him to build up resistance?” Toph asked, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

“Well, um. I have. Before I tell you: Katara, can you promise not to hit me for what I say?” Sokka looked at her fearfully.

“Sokka, what did you do—?” Had Sokka traumatised Aang even further? She was going to kill him.

“Your well-meaning sibling violence is funny, and usually I’d encourage it. But let’s focus. Katara, no hitting.” Toph interrupted.

“Okay. Fine. I promise I won’t hit you, Sokka.” She did not sound very happy.

“I tried luring Aang into the same room as Zuko using a carefully thought through plan. I’m not really sure what happened. I think we got into Zuko’s dressing room, and he was, um, _maybe_ naked—”

“Sokka that is the gross violation of privacy!”

“And also the dream of half of the teenage girls of the Fire Nation,” Toph added.

“I feel bad about it too! Anyway, Aang turned red—I thought me might be choking or dying, so I freaked out—and you know that weird hole in the ceiling of the Imperial Palace?” Katara nodded. “Yeah, that was from Aang rocketing away. I think he was emitting steam.”

“How can you be so smart, but so stupid at the same time?” Toph marvelled.

“It’s a skill,” Sokka said proudly.

“So, Toph. What do you think we should do now?” Katara asked.

Toph hummed. She stroked her chin more aggressively, as though she truly had a beard or a very persistent itch. They waited for her answer with bated breath. “It’s a tough one. I’m not really sure if I know what to do either.” Toph said after some time.

Katara sighed with disappointment, “Thanks for everything, Toph.” It should sound sarcastic, but coming from Katara it sounded ridiculously sincere instead.

Toph laughed, “I’m kidding! You guys are so dumb without me. Twinkle-toes is literally knocking himself out so that he doesn’t have to see Zuko. He’s not gonna listen to reason. You’ll need to use force.”

“Force?” Sokka repeated, a little dubious.

“Yup. And I’ve got just the plan.”

* * *

Zuko had always been a dreamer: head in the clouds, had trouble reading the room, attached to thoughts and ideas more than the real world. He had never thought of himself like this though. To himself, he was pragmatic and grounded. To everyone else, he was equal parts earnest and awkward (and perhaps just a little bit emo).

However, even Zuko had noticed Aang’s strange behaviour. It was hard not too. He had briefly considered approaching Aang about his new hobby of jettisoning himself upwards—or maybe it was like concentrated floating?—because it had been causing concern among the capital’s citizens. He couldn’t get a hold of Aang though: he always seemed to be shooting off somewhere whenever Zuko approached him. It was… really weird. Maybe he should ask Uncle Iroh for help. What if it was some ancient air-bending technique? Zuko didn’t want to run the risk of offending Aang by asking him to stop in the case that it was.

It was possible that Aang was avoiding him. There was something about his eyes every time he caught sight of Zuko—it looked like complete panic. But why should he be scared of Zuko?

He was on his night-time walk through the palace gardens. He’d done this a lot as a child, hand in hand with his mother. They’d often spend hours outside looking at the flowers. It had only occurred to him now, so many years later, that the reason behind their garden strolls might have been more than aesthetic appreciation. This was probably the closest his mother got to freedom from Ozai.

The night air was humid in the way that clung sticky to his skin. It was just shy of high summer, when the rains would come and cool everything down, and the earth would slake its thirst in heaving gulps. Still, the blooms of jasmine hung heavy, their faces pointed downward, demure. The air was still. Thick with water and lush with fragrance. If he focused, he could hear the sound of the city outside. He stayed like that: hands behind his back, eyes closed—breathing.

“Hey—help!”

Zuko whipped around in the direction of the yell. That sounded a lot like Aang! Where were his guards? Was it Azula? He ran towards the sounds. “Aang, hold on. I’m coming.”

There was a noise: the screech of hot metal. Zuko found himself, very suddenly, falling into a pit. “What the hell!”

It was a short fall—maybe less than 7 feet. He landed on a very soft set of pillows. The ground closed up behind him, and the darkness that followed was as thick and deep as fur.

“Zuko!?” A voice asked hesitantly. It was Aang, “What are you doing here?”

Zuko exhaled; the tip of his finger burst into shivering flame. That was Aang alright, chains wrapped around his torso and legs. It was pretty dim but he looked pretty horrified to see Zuko (or maybe because he was stuck in a weird dark subterranean cave). “I was trying to rescue you.”

“Thank you,” Aang said quietly.

“Can you bend?”

“I don’t think so. I’m chained up pretty tightly.”

“I could help with that,” Zuko offered, moving towards him.

Aang made a strange squeaking noise. “There’s no need! I’ll be fine.”

“Oh—Okay. Are you sure? We are, you know—” Zuko made a vague gesture with his hands that he hoped communicated stuck-in-a-creepy-cave-together.

“I don’t think we’re in any danger. We’re in a metal box.” He wriggled upright, “I think Toph did this.”

“Why would Toph do this? Did I get stuck in some weird Earth Nation prank?” Zuko slumped down next to Aang, who carefully leaned away from him.

Aang stayed silent for a while before sighing softly. “Because Sokka and Katara asked her to, I guess.”

“Aang, that raises way more question than it answers. Aren’t they all like your best friends?” Zuko had a feeling Aang wasn’t being wholly truthful.

“Yes,” Aang said shortly. He wriggled a little again, looking agitated. The chains made an awful scraping noise against the cave’s wall.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to untie you? Even if we aren’t in any danger, you look pretty uncomfortable like that,” Zuko offered.

Perhaps it was the colour of his flames but Aang’s faced bloomed into a fascinating shade of red, almost like hibiscus flowers.

“Sure. Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Aang sounded like he was convincing himself.

“It’s going to go dark again. I don’t want to burn you.”

Aang didn’t say anything, just nodded. Zuko kneeled down in front of him, and the flame in his hand went out. The darkness was whole, warmer and blacker than the night sky. So thick that if Zuko stuck out his tongue, he was sure he could taste it. He was close enough to Aang that he just needed to reach out to touch him. Carefully, Zuko’s hand brushed against Aang’s shoulder. Aang flinched away from him. “Aang,” Zuko said softly, “do you trust me?”

“Y-Yeah, I do. You’re one of my best friends. Why would you ask that?”

“Well, you’ve been avoiding me for the past few weeks—” Zuko grabbed Aang’s shoulder, it trembled under his hand, warm and wiry with muscle “—and it’s like you’re terrified of me. Did I do something wrong?” His voice went high on the last word.

“I’m not scared of you, Zuko,” Aang said quietly. “And you haven’t done anything wrong.” His body loosened, and he seemed to move towards Zuko’s touch. That left just enough space behind him for Zuko’s hands scraped down his back, trying to find the end of the chain. It felt like a strange, distant hug. From this close, when it was this dark, with his fingers brushing against Aang’s chest and back, Zuko could tell Aang had stopped breathing.“I hate the Ember Island Players!” Aang said fervently.

“I do too,” Zuko agreed. He had finally found one of the ends; it was tightly pressed into Aang’s stomach. With careful fingers, he gripped the end of the chain and slowly unwound it. It was an odd, intimate motion; he had to pass the chain from one hand to the next behind Aang’s back. He wasn’t so tall yet, and he had to lean forward, chest brushing against Aang’s. “I can never forgive them for what they did to _Love Amongst the Dragons,_ ” he said with surprising vehemence.

Aang laughed; it was a sweet sound, lit up the dark around them. Zuko could feel the little puffs of breath against his face and neck. Aang’s face must have been very close to him now. “I think they’ve done worse now.”

“Hmm? Did they revive _The Boy in the Iceberg_ or something?” The chain was cold in his grip. No wonder Aang was shivering and squirming; it must feel awful. He should get him out of this as soon as possible. They were in a weird position too, even if he couldn’t see it, and it would be best if he didn’t stay in it any longer. He might give something away.

Aang sighed against him, chest expanding against the inward curve of Zuko’s fingers. Zuko’s skin broke out into goose flesh. “Thanks, Zuko.” He sounded like he was smiling.

Zuko felt heat rise to his cheeks. He was glad the dark hid his blush. He was nearly there; he leaned forward slightly as his and his cheek brushed against Aang’s; Zuko went very, very still.“So, what did the Ember Island Players do now?”

Aang swallowed loudly, cleared his throat and said, “It’s like you guessed: they made _The Boy in the Iceberg_ even worse.”

Zuko snorted. “What’d they do? Lemme guess? They gave you a weird new love interest. Was it Toph? Maybe that’s why she did this to you.” He was almost done.

“It wasn’t Toph,” Aang said softly. The chains fell away from him into Zuko’s palm. He let it drop to the floor with a stuttering clang. Zuko felt icy fingers on the bend of his elbow. Aang was holding onto him.

“Oh—your hands are really cold. Lemme warm them up,” Zuko said, reaching for Aang’s hands and cupping his fingers around them. He exhaled—not so strong as to bring flame but warmth. “There that’s better. Should I start on your legs?”

“You,” Aang said, stricken. Aang’s hands were warm in his, yet Zuko could still feel him tremble. “You were my new love interest.”

Zuko paused. “Oh, that’s kind of—” How did they know? How did they figure it out? They couldn’t have—his feelings weren’t even reciprocated. That much was pretty clear from the way Aang had been shrinking away from his touch. It was probably some joke they’d shoved in, funny because it was so absurd it could never happen.

“Yeah,” Aang said. His voice sounded different—breathier somehow. “Should I make a light?”

“That would help. It might make this end faster.” Zuko smiled up at him sheepishly. A flame glowed from the cup of Aang’s palm. Zuko blinked, blinded by its light for a brief moment. The fire wasn’t as red as his; instead, it was a kind of soft buttery yellow, like the sun when it’s high in the sky or the inside of jasmine blooms. It was a nice colour—barely flickered too. For such a hastily trained firebender, Aang was pretty amazing. Zuko was so close to him, could count the faint beauty-marks on the side of his chin; there were three of them in a line. Zuko leaned back abruptly.

“Should I move, so that it’s easier for you—?” Aang said. His legs were stuck out in front of him, tightly bound.

“It’s fine,” Zuko said. “I’ll be quick.” The chains on Aang’s legs were easier to deal with; at least Zuko wasn’t as close to his mouth, which made things better for him on an emotional level.

Aang bent his knees slightly, so that there was more space beneath his legs. Aang had nice legs, Zuko observed distantly. Good, strong calves that tapered into delicate ankles. Knees that were just this side of knobby—appealingly imperfect. The glow of Aang’s flame reflected off the metal strangely; made the chains flicker and glow like they were fire, like Zuko should be burned for touching him.

They stayed quiet. Zuko didn’t dare look up at Aang’s face.

“Do you think,” Aang said after some time, watching Zuko’s hands move round and around his legs, inching closer and closer. He couldn’t say it. Aang shifted his hips slightly, just as the last circle was unwound. Zuko was almost done. He had to say it . “Do you think that they could be on to something?”

Zuko glanced up at him, back bent, arm stretched across Aang’s legs. His eyes looked different in the fire-light. The gold more rich, more warm, more intense. Maybe that was a special feature of people from the Fire Nation—like the way Katara looked reflected in water, soft and fluid and lovely—fire gave them new form, distilled them down somehow. The line of Zuko’s jaw looked softer; his scar less livid; his lips pink and soft. He looked beautiful, like a painting, like something Aang could touch.

The world became suddenly dark. He had forgotten how to bend anymore. Aang leaned forward and kissed him, hands fanning across Zuko’s jaw, pulling him closer by the neck of his robes. It was a sudden, clumsy thing, and Zuko over-balanced onto him, chest pressing heavy against Aang’s.

Zuko let out a shocked noise, but his hands came up to Aang’s shoulders, holding him close, “Yes, I think—” and Aang’s hands were on his face, so he could feel the heat of Zuko’s skin through his fingertips, “Yes.”

Zuko leaned forward this time. Their noses bumped—it was so dark. Then their lips catch against each other. It was easier than before. Zuko melted into it, crowding Aang up against the metal wall and their mouths opened. It was tentative at first. A hesitant brush of tongue and teeth. Aang found it intoxicating. As an air-bender, he had always thought he was in tune with the twist and teem of nature—in touch with it. It was only now, with energy-bending, that he could really understand. Beneath the fragile skin of Zuko’s lips, where the crush and rush of blood was strongest, in the slick glide of Zuko’s tongue, he could feel it—Zuko’s bending. The fire in him. Burning all over. He tasted like smoke, felt like the embers glittering off a flame, his hands the sun on Aang’s skin.

Aang made a desperate noise, hand gliding up to fist in Zuko’s soft hair. Zuko held him more tightly, slid their tongues against each other, and it was startling; hot like summer blooms and just as new and sweet—

Then a shriek. “You guys—!” A voice startled them both away from each other. Aang pressed himself as far back to the wall as he could and rubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Wait—uh—it’s not what it looks like,” Zuko said, expression moving from dazed to confused to panicked in the space of a second. The top of the cave had peeled back again and the proud circle of the moon was high above them. Silhouetted above them were three figures.

“Are you sure? It better be because you guys,” Sokka jumped down into the cave and almost broke his leg while doing so, “have made me sooo much money.” He recovered quickly and shot them a big smile.

Katara looked down at Sokka disapprovingly, arms akimbo. “Sokka, you shouldn’t scare them like that. They were having a moment!”

“Hey, I didn’t interrupt their kissy-face-oogie time. That was Toph!”

“None of you could feel the vibrations,” Toph shuddered. “I shouldn’t have to experience that. It was so gross. If we left them alone any longer—” She made a _blech_ face.

“Hey, we’re not gross!” Aang yelled back.

Toph turned towards them, pale eyes bright with mirth, “I’m not shaming you too. Kiss all you want. It just felt like you were gonna,” she cleared her throat meaningfully, “go _further_ , and I didn’t think you’d like having an audience for that. If ya do, send the Ember Island Players a message. I’m sure they’d love to have you guys making-out on stage to the applause of thousands.”

“Oh, yeah. This whole thing’s metal. Wait, why in the spirit’s name were you watching us?” Zuko scrunched his face. “Maybe watching isn’t the right word.”

“It’s not, but well, language is dumb anyway. I had to make sure you too didn’t kill each other or something.”

“Why would we kill each other?” Aang said, gesticulating wildly. “Zuko is my—” He trailed off, looking at Zuko. What were they now?

“Aang,” Katara said kindly, “you were literally knocking yourself out every time you saw him. We couldn’t predict what would happen.”

“No. You two couldn’t predict what would happen.” Sokka puffed out his chest with pride, “This guy could. Pay up, Katara.”

“We never made an official bet!” Katara shot back. Just as Zuko screamed out, “You can’t put money on the Avatar and the Fire Lord’s love life!”

“Love life?” Aang said hopefully. “Do you love me?” His eyes shone so brightly, focused only on Zuko.

Zuko felt like he was going to faint. Or combust. (Combusting was normal for fire-benders, right?) “Well, uh, um—is that alright with you?”

“You people are so dumb. You both _like-like_ each other.” Toph interrupted before Aang could reply. “Aang is definitely alright with it. Trust me, I can literally feel your heartbeats, and watching you two bumble around like platypus-ducks causes me pain.”

“So, boyfriends?” Aang looked at him softly, the stars reflecting in his grey eyes.

Neither of them noticed Toph yell, “Have fun, you two!” as she turned around and marched away. Apparently, there had been rumours floating around of a no-holds-barred midnight underground bending match nearby, and she was not going to miss it.

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’d like that,” Zuko said, voice thick and awkward. He leaned forward, tipping Aang’s face upward. His eyelids fluttered shut—

“Sokka, I do not owe you 600 silver pieces!”

“You do, you big lying-liar cheat. You won’t fool me. I know you’re just trying to scam me just like in water-tribe monopoly when I was 7!”

Aang burst out laughing. His forehead knocked against Zuko’s, and they both broke apart, groaning in pain. Zuko rubbed at his head, blinking away spots. Aang had a pretty thick skull.

“We should make sure they actually don’t kill each other,” Aang said, and he leaned forward and hugged Zuko tightly, pointy chin hooked behind Zuko’s shoulder. It was a nice hug. A really nice hug. Maybe one of the best hugs Zuko had ever gotten from someone, except for Uncle. “We should talk about this later. Somewhere private.” Aang added.

“In my rooms?” Zuko asked, blushing.

“That sounds good,” Aang pulled away from him and smiled, his cheeks apple-ing. There was a crash above them and a shower of snow.

“We should hurry,” Zuko said. “Before they destroy the palace grounds and the guards get involved.”

Aang nodded, before darting forward and kissing him softly. Zuko’s mind stuttered, watching as Aang jumped out of the pit, weightless and graceful as a feather. He touched his lips once before shaking his head, trying to regather himself. They had to stop Katara and Sokka first. After that, he could talk to Aang again, and then who knows what would happen? He found himself smiling; for the first time in a long while, he was pretty sure things would be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stuck to a t-rating but left enough space to kick it up higher if I feel like returning with a new chapter. It's good to write a Zukaang fic after getting into the pairing over a decade ago as a wee 9-year-old. I felt super nostalgic writing it.
> 
> Stay safe! And drop a comment or kudos if you liked this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. How'd you all feel about the rating. Do you want to stick to T or push it up? I don't really mind either way.


End file.
